


The Life of Noah

by JiaJiao15



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gore, Kidnapping, Multi, School Life, Siblings, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Teenage House, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiaJiao15/pseuds/JiaJiao15
Summary: Noah, a teenager proceeding into a new life after tragic events that occurred. He’s on his own for a start, no parents, only one friend that can guide him through the way as best as he can. One day, Noah comes home and finds his house completely wiped out. Holland comes to pick Noah up after the phone call he receives from Noah. Holland takes Noah towards his house and Noah explains everything. What will Noah do and how will he get the answers he wants to his questions?Read to find out!I truly suck at summaries.
Relationships: Brianna Brown/ Nicole Drake, Girls - Relationship, Kitana Blue/ Jade Renny, Noah Oliver/ Michele Marrone, Stephen James/ Holland Redd, boys - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STORY IS FROM WATTPAD, MY ACCOUNT IS “ICEYYKAYYTOOICEYY.”
> 
> ALL OF MY STORIES WILL COME FROM MY WATTPAD ACCOUNT.

Noah P.O.V

[Bell Rings]

Im so glad it's Friday. I literally hate school, it’s basically prison. Besides all the cute people that attend to this school, it freaking sucks. My bestfriend is the only thing that’s not prison here. He’s pretty much like a brother to me and I don’t think I could live without him. I was on my way home when he stopped me, I really need to spend more time with him. It’s depressing without him.

"Noah aren't you coming to my house today!"

"No, not today. I have to go home remember?”

"Dude, you're so going to miss my party”, he says while rolling his eyes. Some sort of habit.

"You know I hate parties Holland, how about we hang out tomorrow, yeah?”

“Sure, man! Alright I gotta go catch up with my boyfriend, see ya.”

“See ya.”

Another thing I have to deal with his sexuality. Not that it’s my business, but I just fear that one day when my bestfriend becomes the head of anything people will throw his sexuality into the pit. Destroying him, I can’t let that happen though. I have to walk him sense my parents aren’t answering their phones, it’s not that bad. I have a key after all. After walking down a few blocks I finally make it home..... everything is open! I run through the house and find nothing! Everything is gone, no one is home! I dial my moms number and she doesn’t answer after four rings. I try for my dad and it’s the same thing. WHAT IS GOING ON! I call Holland and he picks up.

“Sup bro?”

“DUDE I JUST CAME HOME AND ALL THE DOORS WERE OPEN AND EVERYTHING IS GONE!”

“What! Where are you’re parents?”

“I don’t know, neither one of them are answering.”

I start to breathe really hard and fast. I swear to god if this is a panic attack I would kill myself.

“I’m coming to pick you up, Noah! Are you okay?”

“Yes, just come get me please.”

“I’m coming”

[Holland hangs up the phone]

What is happening?

Next Time on “The Life of Noah”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah finally goes to Holland’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •the story takes place in the present  
> • The characters are 18+  
> • chapter one will be changed into present time

Previously on "The Life of Noah"

"Sup bro?"

"DUDE I JUST CAME HOME AND ALL THE DOORS WERE OPEN AND EVERYTHING IS GONE!"

"What! Where are you're parents?"

"I don't know, neither one of them are answering."

I start to breathe really hard and fast. I swear to god if this is a panic attack I would kill myself.

"I'm coming to pick you up, Noah! Are you okay?"

"Yes, just come get me please."

"I'm coming."

[Holland hangs up the phone]

What is happening?

————————————————

Noah's P.O.V

I don't know what's going on. I just came home and everything is destroyed, gone, and my parents ... no where to be found. I'm not sure if im being abandoned or set up, but this really hurts. The hurt of coming home to a disaster. You see normal or average people would say it's just a robbery and nothing else, but if it was just that then how come my parents aren't answering their phones. I would lie to you if I wasn't scared. I am, I'm terrified. There's something wrong with this situation and I know it. Why would they leave?

"Noah."

"Holland."

Sometimes people can read you're mines and understand what you need. Home being here for me is all I need.

"Come here. What happened here again?"

"I don't know what to do, I made sure I lock all the doors before I left, but mom and dad were here so it should be like this. Was I that bad of a kid? What did I do wrong for them to hate me that much? Maybe that's why the house is like this, they left me. I don't understand. I tried to be a good kid..... I'm scared Holland! I—

"It's okay, dude. I don't think they left because of you. You can come over my house and we can try contacting them until then—"

"No. I'll just get my stuff and I'll leave.

"But Noah—"

"No! Just....... just...... no. It's better if I get my things and leave. I can stay at you're house right?"

"You're trying to move in?"

"Actually, yeah, can I move in?"

[Sighs] "Yes Noah you can move in, but I'll warn you, you're not the only one that lives in my house."

"Holland is this about the thing with you're parents and how only you and you're friends live together?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Well it's okay because I know who everyone is."

Not to long ago Holland mom died from cancer. It was so severe because she kept it a secret and waited until it was her time to tell Holland and her husband, she died on her birthday, after they've celebrated it. Half a year later Holland father died from suicide. He couldn't help being on earth without her. So, all of his friends decided to move in with him. They felt if he lived by himself, it would do more harm than good.I forgot about the part where his house has so many rooms, he's very sensitive over it.

"Come on it's getting late, just let me know when you're done I'll be outside."

"Okay"

————————————————

Holland P.O.V

Holland's House

After a 30 minute drive, we finally make it at my house. We both get out of the car and start walking towards my house, I can tell that Noah is nervous and I know exactly why. [Wink Wink]

"Its Michele isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

" Dude that guy is so all over you."

"No he would never like me, quit it."

"We'll see about that. If you're going to live in my house, you have to at least have fun."

"What ever bro."

I shake my head as I walk towards my door and unlock it. Everyone is sitting at the big table that's in the front room. I assumed they were talking about something.

"Holland!"

"Brianna! I missed you and I haven't been gone for that long."

"Same over here. Who's that?"

"Oh right, I didn't introduce him to you. Brianna this is Noah, Noah this is Brianna."

"Hey Brianna."

" Nice to meet ya Noah."

"Now that we all know each other, let's talk."

I wonder if Noah and Michele will get together. They do belong together.

Next Time on "The Life of Noah"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah shows us Michele, and what relationship they have.

Previously on "The Life of Noah"

"Holland!"

"Brianna! I missed you and I haven't been gone for that long."

"Same over here. Who's that?"

"Oh right, I didn't introduce him to you. Brianna this is Noah, Noah this is Brianna."

"Hey Brianna."

" Nice to meet ya Noah."

"Now that we all know each other, let's talk."

————————————————

Noah's P.O.V

We all sat at the conference table that's in the front room on you're right. I knew every one here so far except for Brianna. Holland just brings in people you know that really need "fixing". The ones that need caring and so far it works from people like Holland. Now for the guy you all wanna know about, Michele. That guy is so freaking hot like so freaking hot man. It's crushing me inside, that he's so hot. Most of all, he's a tease. Let me tell you about it.

•Flashback•

"So, Noah this is Michele, he's a junior, and he's officially a member of our little group, so introduce you're."

"Well, my name is Noah and I'm a Junior. You can call me anything you want if my name is to complicated for you."

"No, Noah is cool."

"I guess I'll call you Mich. I like that nick name so much."

"Sure." [Wink]

Did he just wink at me, no I'm seeing things. No stop blushing stop.

[Wrispers] "So Noah, do you mind going to the ice cream factory with me today?"

"No not at all."

"Okay I'll pick you up on the way out."

"Okay."

[Flashback Ends]

For sure a tease, sometimes I'll catch him staring at me. The crazy part is he won't even stop staring he'll just keep the contact until I look away. Oh I can't forget about the Junior High Party that's he flirted with me at.

•Flashback•

"Noah are you ready for my big party that's about to start in 2 minutes?"

"No Holland. I'm so not going out there. Michele is going to the party and I'm not going to embarrass myself in front of him."

"Bro, you won't do anything stupid. Look, just talk to him. You know act normal."

"Get out!"

"Okay okay, make sure you look extra cute for you're little boyfriend."

"I will."

[Flashback Ends]

Alright, enough of that. Let's get back to what's going on now.

"So guys Noah has a little situation going right now. Care to explain Noah?"

"So basically, I was waking home and when I got there my parents were gone no where to be found. Most of all, the entire house was a mess. My parents aren't answering, I've called them to many times. I starting to think this was planned."

"Are you sure this was a setup and not a kidnapping or anything?"

"Michele when I mean gone, I mean nothing. The house looks like we never moved into it. It's just the house."

"Well do you want to try anything else like contacting you're siblings?"

"All of my siblings blocked me. We all got into a argument and that's how we separated in the first place. I just want to go to sleep. The situation is killing me. Holland do you have a room ready?"

"Sure. Alright everyone thanks for listening we'll continue tomorrow."

[Everyone leaves]

Michele could be right, but there is no way that could of happened. I just hope it's nothing bad and something good. I walk up to my room and lay down on my bed as Holland leaves and says goodbye. I return it and he leaves. My eyes become heavy and they close. This could be a dream and I'll wake up from it, hopefully.

Next Time on "The Life of Noah"


End file.
